


Late Night Distractions.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Captain America, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, Masturbation, Other, Threesome, fiingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493





	Late Night Distractions.

You ran out of the crumbling building just as Steve and Bucky come around the corner in their motorcycles, and Steve barely stops to pat the back sit of his own “Climb on, fast… We gotta get out of here”

Steve starts driving as soon as you get behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and shielding your face with his back, you listen as Bucky and him discuss your options and the different places you could drive to and wait for extraction. You barely made it out of the base, so you can’t go back to the safe house your were in before the mission. Is highly probable the Hydra agents are already there, so is better not to risk it.

“There was another house in the map” You mutter into the com.

“Where?” Bucky asks and turns to you for a moment.

“Natasha showed me… But I’ve never been there” You clear your throat “It wasn’t on the map”

“Yes. Ok… Where?” That’s Steve and that is the Captain voice.

“50 miles east” You explain.

Both Steve and Bucky start driving east until, following your instructions, the three of you reach the house.

“We’ll have to get the bikes inside” You say and look at the two of them “Is safer that way”

“Yeah… Do you have the codes?” Bucky asks you and you nod and move to the door, enter the codes and door opens, you step inside and hold the door open for them to push the bikes inside.

“I’ll go take a look around” You say and start walking inside, after going around for a few minutes you realize there is only one bed “Hey… Guys” You say in a slightly high pitched voice “Guys!”

They come running in “What’s wrong?” Steve asks as he stops beside you, you just point at one bed in the whole house “Yeah, is a bed what about it?”

“Yeah! Have you seen any other beds in this house?” You say in a urgent tone.

“No” Comes Bucky’s voice from behind the two of you, he’s recoined against the wall and smirks at your slightly panicked expression “It’ll be fine, doll. At least there’s a shower and some clean clothes… So you don’t have to sleep in your gear”

You look at him “How are we going to… Sleep? The sofa is too small” You point out and Steve chuckles.

“We can share the bed… Is not gonna be Buck’s and I first time, back when we were kids we had to do it in several occasions”

You nod and sigh “I’m gonna shower” And start walking towards the small bathroom, once inside you look in the mirror and examine the bruise on your lip then sit on the toilet lid and start undoing your boots, the adrenaline still coursing through your veins, you pull them off and stand in front of the mirror again and start to pull the zipper on your catsuit down, groaning at the slight soreness of your muscles, take it off, followed by your underwear and step into the shower, trying not to think about the night ahead of you.

A while later you step out, with your clean underwear wet in your hands and sigh when you realize you’ve lost your luggage. You’re wrapped on a big white towel and walk towards the small dresser, open the drawer, take an oversized shirt from it and put it on. Going through the other drawers you can’t find something to use as underwear and groan, then step out “Guys?” You say softly “Is there an iron somewhere in here?” Steve chuckles and shakes his head.

“This is a very old safe house, doll. These ones don’t come with those luxuries”

“Great” You mutter and walk back into the room to get your underwear and out it to dry on the heater. Then try to find something to eat. At least the change the food periodically and you find some pre-packaged sandwiches. You eat and leave some out for Steve and Bucky.

After the three of you eat you walk into the room and look at them “How are we going to do this?”

Bucky chuckles “You in the middle, of course, gotta make sure you don’t roll over and fall”

“Very funny” You say, climbing on the bed and laying on your front, they lay on each side of you, you pull the comforter up to your chin, taking a deep breath “Good night guys” You mumble.

“Good night, doll” Bucky says somewhere near your ear and you realize he is laying on his side.

“Sleep well” Steve adds from your other side as you close your eyes.

A couple of hours later you wake up startled with a gasp, you jerk a little and feel Steve’s hand on your hip from behind you “Is ok, doll… Is just Bucky and me” The whisper sends shivers down your spine and goosebumps break on your skin.

“I… Sorry, it was just a bad dream” You look over your shoulder “I didn’t mean to wake you”

“You didn’t” Both Steve and Bucky say in unison “We don’t sleep much in general, but especially not when we are in missions”

You nod and Steve starts to move his hand over your hip soothingly, when suddenly you remember your underwear on top of the heater, you try to move away from Steve but come into direct contact with Bucky, making him chuckle.

“Relax” Bucky says and looks at you as you turn your head and he caresses your cheek “Is just us” You lick your lips and nod, he leans in “Is this ok.” He asks as he brushes his lips over yours.

You nod, unable to speak already, and kiss him back when his lips meet yours, one of your hands tangles in his hair and tugs, making him moan into your mouth, you feel Steve moving his hand on your hip, squeezing softly as he moves closer to you. You break away from Bucky and look at Steve, who smirks at you.

“Seems to me like you’re in dire need of a distraction, doll” Steve says and kisses your lips, too. You squirm between the two of them, your ass brushing against Bucky’s crotch and your chest against Steve’s.

You moan into Steve’s mouth when Bucky ruts against your ass. Steve’s hand starts to push your shirt over your hip, he bites your lower lip and chuckles “Uhmmm” He hums as Bucky moves his hand to your hip and bites down on your shoulder.

“No panties to bed, baby girl?” Bucky husks in your ear and you whine.

“Is almost as if you were making this easier for us” Steve adds, you open your eyes and look at him, licking your lips again, grinding your ass against Bucky, who groans in your ear and bites your earlobe, his hand moving under your shirt and reaching your breasts, he cups one, squeezes and follows with pinching your nipple making your hips jolt as you moan into Steve’s lips.

“Oh… Fuck” You mutter as Steve parts your legs and cups your pussy, parting your lips, he flicks your clit and you squeal, causing both of them to chuckle.

Bucky starts to massage your breast as Steve circles your clit more firmly. You turn your head and kiss Bucky again, biting down on it.

You move your hand into Steve’s boxers and pull his cock out, gasping when you see it “Oh… So the serum does enhance all of it, huh?” He chuckles and kisses your lips once more, then you feel Bucky move away and when he comes back he pulls your hand away from Steve’s cock, squirts some lube on it and winks at you.

“You never know when you’re gonna need it, Doll” He says with a devious smile and you look mesmerized as he spreads some on his cock and lays back behind you, pulling you back slightly against his own body as he starts to grind against your ass “Is this ok, Baby Girl?”

You nod, breathless and flushed, your face, your whole body feels hot. You think back at all the times you imagined being in a situation like the current one and reach the conclusion that this is so much better than your imagination “Fuck… This is so much better than my dream” You moan loudly. Bucky chuckles behind you and wats your asscheek, then bites down ob your shoulder.

“We’ve thought about you, too” He whispers in your ear and you watch as Steve moves over you and kisses Bucky’s lips passionately, you stare and bite your lip, start to move your hand up and down Steve’s cock, making him grunt into the kiss and you push your ass harder against Bucky. Steve looks down at you and kisses your lips again, his fingers circling your clit still and you feel how Bucky ruts against your ass harder, pushes your leg up and you feel his fingers teasing your entrance.

“Oh, God” You mumble against his lips and rest your foot on his thigh, starting to move your hand faster on his cock, grinding more firmly against Bucky.

They groan and growl lowly against your skin, Steve kisses up and down your neck, Bucky keeps littering your shoulder with bites. You moan and your hips jump forward, Bucky grabs them and pulls them back grinding against you faster than before. Two of his fingers start to push inside you slowly, and your mouth hangs open, Steve starts to move his hips into your hand, flicks your clit more firmly and Bucky groans in your ear as he grinds faster against you, his fingers gaining speed.

The three fall into a rhythm and Bucky curls his fingers inside you as Steve pinches your clit, making you cum, throwing your head back your mouth hanging open, Steve keeps pumping into your hand and cums shortly after you, kissing your lips and groaning loudly against your lips.

Bucky grinds against your ass a few more times, then your feel his cum shoot against your lower back, his forehead against the back of your neck, a choked moan falling from his lips.

Bucky chuckles and kisses the back of your neck “Feel better, doll?”

You giggle and nod “I have been thoroughly distracted, yes”

Steve puts a finger under your chin and pecks your lips “Glad to be of service, sweetheart” You hum happily as Steve gets up and gets a washcloth, cleaning himself, you and Bucky “Lets get some rest, we still don’t know when the extraction team will get here”


End file.
